Mi querido capullo
by shuumi31
Summary: ¿que pasaría si dos chicos del mekakushi-dan están enamorados de la líder?, ¿que hará ella cuando se entere?, pues los chicos Kano y Seto lo darán todo por ella, ¿quieres ver como lo hacen?, ¡fácil!, solo entra y lee.


**"MI QUERIDO CAPULLO"**

**_Kagerou project no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador Jin (shinzen no teki-p)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Kano:<strong>

Cuando conocí a esa peli verde, frágil, delicada, tímida y con miedo. Después fue dura y fuerte, pero por dentro, seguía igual, frágil, delicada, tímida y con miedo.

Tuve dudas al principio. Nunca se lo había dicho a alguien ni siquiera a Ayaka o Ayano y como ellas ya no estaban, se lo contaría a mi hermano, Seto, sobre mi gusto por la peli verde.

Esperaría a que Kido no estuviera, pero, siempre que salía era de compras, y Seto o yo la acompañaba, y además de eso, no salía. Así que tendría que idear algo como para que ella saliera.

-oye, oye, Kisaragi-chan~, ¿me harías un favor?-dije sin levantarme de el sofá.

-mmm, depende-dijo Momo con una mirada sospechosa.

-¿te llevarías a Kido fuera de la casa, hoy?-.

-¿por qué?- puso las manos en sus caderas.

-ah~, no puedo decirte, pero, podrías pasar un rato de chicas tan soñado por ti~, ¿no?-.

-mmm, okey, pero más te vale que no hagas nada raro-.

-¿Qué dices Kisaragi-chan~?- me levante del sofá- a, y también tiene que ir Marry~.

-está bien, ¿te parece bien después de almuerzo?-.

-¡perfecto!-.

Después de unas horas…

Todo estaba listo, Shintarou, Ene y Konoha estaban en la casa de los Kisaragis, y después de tantas suplicas, Kido acepto a ir de compras, por lo cual Marry, Momo y Kido estaban fuera y en la casa solo quedaba Seto, Hibiya y yo.

Hibiya estaba arriba, en la habitación de Marry leyendo, el no era muy fanático de la lectura, pero no tenía nada más que hacer. Espere un tiempo, pensé en la conversación que tendríamos Seto y yo, imagine las reacciones de él y todo, era el momento, estaba listo, ya era hora de decirl…-.

-¡Kano!- el grito de Seto lo saco de sus pensamientos...-.

-mmm, ¿Qué pasa?- dije yendo hacia él.

-necesito hablar-.

-dime-.

-e-e algo serio-.

-¡soy todo oídos!-.

-c-creo que me gusta alguien-dijo nervioso, mientras jugaba con sus dedos-b-bueno, creo estar seguro de que…me gusta-.

-oh~, ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién es?, a puesto a que es Marry-.

-¡n-no!-dijo arrugando su cara y poniendo sus brazos en forma de x- Marry es como una hermanita para mí- .

-¡eh~!, ¿entonces, quién es?-.

-e-es…Kido-yo quede paralizado unos segundos, sentí que mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me sentí raro, desesperado, triste, se supone que era su declaración, ¡de seguro esta era una cruel broma del destino!

-¡v-valla, en serio!, no me lo esperaba~-gracias a mi poder creo que pude parecer normal.

-¡LLEGAMOS!-grito Kisaragi, con muchas bolsas en las manos, luego entro Marry con menos bolsas, después Kido con solo dos bolsas, de seguro Kido las pondrá en su lugar llamado "cosas que Kisaragi me compra y que yo jamás usare"-.

-¡por favor no se lo digas!-murmuro la rana- ni a ella ni a nadie-.

-¡hola chicas!- dije después de asentirle a Seto-dime Kido, ¿Qué compraste?, ¿vestidos?, ¿faldas?-.

-cállate- dijo seriamente, luego subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, de seguro iba a dejar sus bolsas.

-Marry-chan, ¿puedo dejar mis bolsas en tu cuarto?-dijo Momo.

-si-respondió.

-si quieres también puedo llevar las tuyas- dijo estirando la mano para recibir las bolsas.

-tranquilas yo las llevare-dijo Seto, mientras empezaba a cargar las bolsas.

-gracias-dijeron las dos, después, Seto subió y Kido bajo, se sentó e el sofá, luego yo me senté a su lado, ella estaba de brazos cruzados, no estaba escuchando música, solo estaba perdida e sus pensamientos.

-oye Kido- no respondió a mi llamado-¡Kido!-.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-.

-nada-.

-idiota-.

-oye~.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-¿Qué pasaría- dije poniendo un tono serio-si un hombre de nuestro grupo se te declara?-pude notar un leve sonrojo, estaba sorprendida, creo que no se lo esperaba.

-¡auch!-me dio un golpe en el estomago.

-ya empezaste, Kano, eres un idiota- ella se levanto para retirarse, pero le tome su mano.

-contéstame-.

-¡suéltame!-.

-contesta primero-.

-solo… ¡es imposible!-.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-.

-ya es suficiente, Kano, suéltame-.

-¿Por qué crees que es imposible?-.

-por que… ¡no soy como una chica!-.

-explícate-.

-yo no soy femenina, no uso faldas, vestidos, no soy alegre ni amable, ¡y tampoco soy bonita!...además ¿¡Por qué estoy hablando esto contigo!?- cuando termino, solté su brazo y ella se fue a la cocina.

-y pensar que tiene dos chicos detrás suyo… ¡ah~, que difícil es!- después de eso me fui al baño de arriba.

Cuando salí, como el baño estaba afuera del dormitorio de Marry, pude escuchar a Seto y a Hibiya hablar, de inmediato puse mi oreja contra la puerta.

-¡mira!, este es de animales, ¿quieres leerlo?-.

-no-dijo fríamente Hibiya.

-bien seguiré buscando, pero elige rápido, porque Kido saldrá de compras, y si no me apuro, ella saldrá sola-.

-okey, pero, quiero ese- supuse de que Hibiya, estaba apuntando hacia el librero.

Baje rápidamente para poder acompañar a Kido, y que Seto no fuera.

-¿a dónde vas sola?-le dije a Kido.

-a comprar- respondió

-te acompaño-.

-No es necesario- después de eso sentí la puerta de Marry abrirse.

-¡vamos!-dije empujándola para salir rápido, no sé por qué, pero ya no quiero que Seto este cerca de Kido.

-¡K-Kano!-protesto Kido.

Cuando llegamos ya era tarde, así que le ayude a poner todo en su lugar y no fuimos a acostar.

**Al otro día.**

**Punto de vista de Seto.**

Hoy es domingo, por suerte los domingos no trabajo Eso me recuerda que hoy era noche de películas, pero no sé quien las elegirá.

-¡a desayunar!- dijo Kido, poniendo recién dos platos en la mesa.

-¿te ayudo?- le dije.

-mmm, hay que llevar el resto de los platos, ¿lo harías?-.

-claro, oye ¿Quién elegirá las películas de la noche?-.

-Marry y Kano-.

-¿oí mi nombre~?- dijo Kano.

-solo estábamos conversando sobre quien elegirá la película de hoy-dije yo.

-bien, Kano, ¿ayudarías a Seto a poner los platos?-dijo Kido.

-claro~-.

Mucho rato después.

Ya era tarde, Marry le acababa de pasar la película a Shintarou para que la pusiera. Todos estábamos sentados, teníamos tres sillones; uno que era de tres personas estaban Marry, Momo y Hibiya, en el otro que estaba al frente de ese y también era para tres personas estaban Shintarou, Konoha y Kano, en el otro sillón que estaba al lado de los dos, pero este era de a dos personas y estábamos Kido y yo. Kido había preparado palomitas para todos, entrego un pocillo grande para cada sillón.

Casi todos estaban aburridos, pues Marry había elegido una película de animales, donde solo filmaban sus movimientos y nada más, pero de pronto, alguien se paro y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Kido.

-¿p-pero que haces Kano?-susurro Kido.

-Konoha se comió todas las palomitas-susurro él.

-¿y vienes a comerte las nuestras?-.

-si-.

-pero Kano, es un sillón de dos personas, ¡vamos a estar muy apretados!-siguió susurrando Kido.

-ya Kido, deja que se quede-dije para intentar calmarlos.

Paso un rato, la película seguía igual de aburrida para los demás, de pronto me doy cuenta de que Kido se había quedado dormida, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Kano, sentí que debajo de esa mascara hizo una cara victoriosa, pero de luego ella se movió cabeza quedo apoyada en mi hombro, y sentí como un poco sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-¡TERMINO, POR FIN TERMINO!-grito Shintarou, haciendo que Kido se despertara, cuando se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro se paró de inmediatamente un poco sonrojada.

-oh, lo siento Kido, no quería despertarte-dijo Shintarou.

-bien ahora toca la mía~-dijo Kano poniendo la película.

-oh, no-dije, pues la película que eligió era de miedo, yo no tenía tanto miedo pero sabía que los demás sí.

La película empezó, note que Kido estaba nerviosa.

-¿estás bien, Kido?-.

-s-si, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?- dijo ella.

-mmm, bien- respondí.

Ya estábamos en la mitad de la película y Kido estaba luchando contra sí misma para parecer que no tenía miedo, pero yo me daba cuenta pues he pasado casi toda mi vida con ella y además porque estaba apretando mi rodilla de su nerviosismo, y de pronto, una cara horrible apareció en la pantalla, asustando a la mayoría junto a Kido, solo que ella me abrazo, ocultando su cara en mi pecho.

-tranquila, todo está bien- dije acariciando su cabello verde.

-Kido~-dijo Kano, mientras le hizo cosquillas y ella salto de mis brazos.

-¡idiota!, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!-protesto Kido

-que, ¿acaso interrumpí su momento romántico? Kukuku~-dijo Kano.

-¡¿pero qué dices?!- dijo sonrojada, luego le pego en la cabeza.

-¡auch!- dijo Kano.

Después de que termino la película todos se fueron a acostar, Momo, Shintarou y Ene se fueron a la casa de los Kisaragis, Konoha y Hibiya se acostaron en la cama de Marry, Marry se acostó conmigo, Kido en su cuarto y Kano se fue a dar uno de sus paseos nocturnos.

**Punto de vista normal**

Kido, no podía dormir, tenía miedo, y siempre su solución era irse con Kano.

Ella se levanto de la cama, se seco las lagrimas que le habían echo votar sus pesadillas, abrió su puerta, camino y se quedo enfrente de la puerta de Kano, reunió el valor para tocar la puerta, pero nada, no respondió, tomo la perilla de la puerta, la giro y empujo con su cuerpo, logrando así ver la habitación vacía, Kano no estaba.

-soy una tonta al creer que estar aquí para mi- murmuro, sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar y luego cerro la puerta, se quedo un rato ahí en frente de la puerta llorando.

-¿Kido?-una voz grave la llamo, Seto-¿eres tú?, ¿Qué haces ahí?- Seto había sentido los sollozos de Kido desde su habitación por lo cual salió-¿tienes pesadillas?- él se acerco a ella.

-y-yo-dijo entre sollozos-vine a-a buscar a Kano pero n-no está, tengo miedo-.

-tranquila, todo está bien- la abrazo.

Después de eso Kido empezó a llorar en su pecho, se quedaron un rato así, las lágrimas de Kido se detuvieron, ella lo miro, el solo le sonrió y limpio la última lagrimita que quedaba en sus ojos, pero luego la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando ver a Kano.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Kano, a Seto se le borro la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué has llegado a esta hora?- dijo Kido separándose del abrazo de Seto.

-yo pregunte primero- dijo fríamente.

-mmm, ¿Qué paso?- dijo Marry quien recién había salido de la habitación de Seto.

-nada Marry- dijo Seto.

-quiero que me respondan- dijo Kano.

-Kido, ¿puedes llevarte a Marry a mi habitación, y quedarte con ella un rato?- dijo Seto.

-pero…-intento protestar Kido.

-por favor- repitió Seto.

-bien-.

-¿podemos hablar afuera, Seto?-dijo Kano, se le noto un poco molesto en su voz.

-c-claro- dijo Seto.

Ellos salieron del apartamento, se pusieron en un pequeño callejón que estaba al lado des edificio.

-ahora, explícame ¿Por qué estabas así con Kido?

-vamos Kano, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por eso?-dijo Seto.

-solo explícame-.

-solo fue un abrazo, nada más-.

-¿por qué?-.

-¿por qué te preocupas por eso?-.

-Solo dime-.

-ah, ella tenía miedo-.

-mmm, que raro, por lo general, ella recurre a mi- dijo Kano mientras se piñizcaba la barbilla.

-eso hizo…pero tú no estabas-.

-así que me remplazaste-.

-¿acaso estas celoso?-.

-puede que sí, puede que no-.

-kano… ¿te gusta Kido?-.

-¿Qué pasaría si te digo que si?-a Seto le dolió escuchar eso.

-no puede ser, ¿Por qué de todas las chicas que te ligaste antes, tenía que gustarte Kido?- murmuro Seto, pero audible para Kano.

-no lose-.

-lo siento Kano…, pero no perderé-.

-¿a qué te refieres?-.

-no dejare que te quedes con ella…n-no para que la lastimes-.

-¿Por qué la lastimaría?-.

-t-tu solo sonríes por fuera, pero por dentro te pierdes en ti mismo y hieres a Kido inconscientemente-.

-no sé lo que dices-.

-yo se que, ser un mentiroso no fue tu elección, pero, mintiendo la lastimas-.

-yo solo deseo lo mejor para ella-.

-eso lo sé-.

-entonces-.

-solo, si sigues mintiendo la dañaras, y como se, que tú no te puedes detener, no dejare que estés con ella-.

-y ¿tú crees que eres perfecto?-.

-no yo nunca dije eso-.

-pero me has dicho que tu eres lo mejor para Kido-.

-¡nunca dije eso!-.

-yo solo deseo lo mejor para ella, que vuelva a mostrar su dulce y linda sonrisa que antes siempre mostraba-.

-yo quisiera que no tuviera que cargar con las responsabilidades de todos y actuar como una madre-.

-si tú dices que no perderás, ¡yo tampoco!- dijo Kano.

-¡bien!, entonce…-Seto iba a continuar, pero se escucho un cuerpo caer al piso, ellos corrieron a ver por quien era, pero no se esperaban eso.

-¡KIDO!-gritaron los dos.

**Antes de la discusión**

**Punto de vista de Kido**

**(N/A):** **_cuando algo salga entre paréntesis quiere decir que Kido está pensando_**

-por favor- repitió Seto.

-bien-.

Entre en la habitación, Marry se acostó en la cama y yo también, después de un rato ella se quedo dormida, yo no me pude resistir la curiosidad de por qué no habrían vuelto, me levante y mire por la ventana.

-no tiene muy buena vista desde acá- murmure, pues solo se podía ver un poco de la calle y un callejón, en donde solo habían dos chicos- de seguro son unos borrachos-me aleje de la ventana, pero luego me detuve, procese la imagen y corrí a ver otra vez y efectivamente, eran Kano y Seto –iré a ver cómo están- tome una chaqueta cualquiera me puse mis pantuflas y me puse a correr hasta el callejón.

-así que me remplazaste-escuche a Kano hablar, yo me había puesto detrás de una pared, asome mi cabeza y use mi poder para que no me vieran, ¡esto sí que está mal!

-¿acaso estas celoso?-dijo Seto, (celoso, pero celoso de quien).

-puede que sí, puede que no-.

-kano… ¿te gusta Kido?-(¿¡pero qué rayos están hablando!?).

-¿Qué pasaría si digo que si?-(esto tiene que ser una broma).

-(esto debía ser una broma, porque, ¡vamos, dos chicos peleándose por mi!, ¡además mis hermanos!, aquí se destruyo la línea de comodidad que tanto le había costado formar, pues, hubo un tiempo en el que era solo ella y dos hombres bajo el mismo techo, era normal que se sintiera incomoda, y cuando ya se había acostumbrado, resulta que los dos están enamorados de mi, ¡esto era el colmo!, ya no puedo ni pensar que pasara …después)-sentí que mi cerebro se me apretujaba, me dolía-(c-creo que me subió la presión)- y de pronto Kido cayo desmayada al suelo.

-¡KIDO!-.

* * *

><p><em>Bien eso fue todo…próximamente habrá más.<em>

_Criticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
